The present invention is directed to puzzles. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a puzzle that generates sounds when one or more designated areas on the puzzle is depressed by a user.
Puzzles are generally known in the art. Puzzles are relatively simple for young users to enjoy and play with, yet the relatively uncomplicated puzzle pieces at times require thought to assemble into a completed image.
A puzzle having various features designed to enhance the play value of the toy may offer additional incentives and rewards to the user. Thus, puzzle designers continually seek additional ways to add features.